Itchy's Mega Death
Before I do my feelspasta, I decided to make a Simpsons creepypasta, well more of an Itchy And Scratchy one I'd say because I mean, why not start with a simple short story? You know, I haven't really watched that much Simpsons. I know it so well, but I haven't got myself to watch an entire episode myself. Most of what I've watched was a bunch of steamed hams memes, so being me, I never really thought that much of it. Then, somebody gave me this email about a couple of weeks ago. "Hey there Extreme Wreck! Say, I got this Dailymotion video when I was looking for Itchy And Scratchy shorts. I think you'd be a little interested.". I just shrugged a bit, & moved on with my day. Then, 2 hours later, I decided, "You know what, I'll see what this Itchy And Scratchy short is about.". I decided to click the link to see the video in question. The video started with a warning screen telling us that this is purely made by a fan, & it was made for the love of the Simpsons. Then the title card came up saying, "ITCHY'S MEGA DEATH FEATURING JACK RAZORIAN ON A UNICYCLE MADE OF PIZZA WITH A SUPER OMEGA EXTREME LAZER DEATHMOWER OF DEADLY DOOM!", which made me laugh so hard. Doesn't that title just sound ridiculous, & stupid? Oh, & guess what. It's as ridiculous as it sounds. It starts off with Itchy chilling in his house watching TV, then suddenly the doorbell rings. He goes to answer it, in which a message is then received saying in Scratchy's voice, "Ok, after all you have done, it's time for YOU to die! You were killing me multiple times while I was innocent, & no matter what, you were always thought of as the hero. God even let you kill me for fun! What is WITH you, you MANIAC!? ARE YOU A PSYCHOPATH!? You deserve to die once, & for all, for my life, & safety from people like you. Oh, & I got Jack Razorian as well, so beware for your death shall commence!". "Psh, easy.", said Itchy after reading that message. Then from outside Scratchy comes in, first choking him like how Homer does it to Bart, then Jack on his pizza unicycle comes in with his lazer deathmower, & it shoots his entire face to bits. Scratchy then puts a dynamite in his body, & the body explodes. They then send his body, & head to the Moon where aliens then discover it. It cuts to a scene where the body, & head are being served as a royal treat for the aliens, & they enjoyed the meal whole like it was the greatest meal they're ever had. The bones are then relocated to a palace where they are then outright obliterated by a huge stack of bombs. The short ends with the credits, "by OperationPizzaMaster9000". I laughed at how ridiculous of an extra character was, & I felt that Itchy deserved all of this. Scratchy was right in that he didn't do nothing wrong. Itchy was seriously being a psychopath by killing him no matter what, & always getting his way which made me feel sad for the poor black cat who just couldn't catch a break, so seeing Itchy finally die for once was all so awesome to see happen. Scratchy can now finally live in peace from that evil moron. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Simpsons Category:Death Category:Extreme Wreck 2000 Category:FanFiction